Twas a Winchester Christmas
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: AU fic written for my friend Sansa-Rose as a Christmas present. R&R!


**A/N: This fic is a Christmas pressie for my awesome friend Sansa-Rose (check out her stories) Hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! This fic is AU and has OCs (Rose, Danny, Mary-Kate, Sammie-Jo and Billy).**

**Twas a Winchester Christmas**

It was that time of year again, the time of year when the whole family is together, the time when the Winchester men were home with their wives and children. It was a time when Uncle Bobby and Grampy John came to visit and Sam and Dean didn't take any jobs. It was a time about being close and loving one another as well as remembering those who were no longer with them because their lives had been stolen from them by the supernatural evil that plagued the world.

Laughter and mayhem filled the house as the Winchester's gathered together on Christmas Day, three generations and the adopted Uncle Bobby and Ellen too. There was John and his three sons Dean, Sam and Adam. Both older boys were married now with kids, the wives Lisa and Jess, Adam's girlfriend Jo Harvelle and the kids, Dean's three Ben, the eldest at thirteen and the seven year old fraternal twins Danny and Rose. Sam and Jess had two little girls, eight year old Mary-Kate and two year old Sammie-Jo, and the newest little Winchester, six week old William "Billy" John.

John Winchester sat in his favourite recliner at his eldest son's house, his tiny baby grandson snuggled in his strong arms as he suckled hungrily at his bottle, making a contented snuffling sound as he fed. Bobby was sitting on the leather three seater couch with little Mary-Kate who was showing him the story book she had written and illustrated at school for Christmas, the usually crotchety old man had a big smile on his face.

Sam, Dean and Adam were watching sports on cable, drinking some beers and enjoying some brotherly bonding that wasn't coming off of a hunting high. Ellen was still on the road but had promised she would make it in time for the Christmas feast that Lisa, Jess and Jo were currently cooking up in the kitchen. Ben was flitting between watching the game with his Dad and Uncles and helping his Mom and Aunts in the kitchen, although his helping leaned more toward stealing any bit of food he could manage.

Little Sammie-Jo was happily running behind her favourite cousins, Danny and Rose as they played with the new little chocolate puppy they'd gotten from their parents for Christmas, they had promptly named him "Rufus". "No, bad puppy, no peepee on the floor!" Sammie-Jo squealed loudly as a puddle of gold coloured pee appeared on the floor.

...

The table was laden with a feast fit for a king an hour later. A beautifully glazed ham sat centre stage, surrounded by dishes filled with boiled and roasted potatoes, sweet potatoes, yams, parsnip, carrots, peas, corn, broad beans, asparagus and broccoli.

The whole family gathered together around the table, adults and children smiling and laughing as they dished themselves some of the lovingly prepared meal onto their plates. Danny whined slightly as his mother tried to ladle a pile of the beans onto his plate "but I don't like them Mom" he moaned "just eat them for me please baby, it's Christmas" Lisa coaxed as she moved on to dishing some for herself.

As John helped his littlest granddaughter cut her meat into bite sized pieces, his thoughts turned to his late wife Mary, the Christmases they had spent together and they many Christmases he had gone through since losing her. Although he loved his son's and the family they had built together he truly missed his wife. He felt saddened as he looked at any of Sam or Dean's children as he realised they like Sam would never know the amazing person Mary Winchester had been.

John sent up a silent prayer of love to his Mary as he lit a candle just for her 'I love you Mare" he thought to himself as he put a forkful of ham into his mouth and chewed. He felt a warmth he associated with love wash through him and knew it was Mary, his wife would always live on in his heart and the hearts of their sons.

...

With Christmas dinner finished the Winchester brood gathered around the tree to open presents. Bobby donned a Santa hat and began to pass them out, offering the kids a half hearted "ho ho ho" as he did so. Unlike the Christmases of Sam and Dean's youth there were more presents than truly needed stacked under the beautifully decorated tree that shone with coloured lights.

The room was filled with happy faces and laughter as piles of discarded wrapping paper began to appear around the room. It was a mess of gold, red and green and various patterns of snowmen and reindeer. It was a festive occasion to be sure.

"Merry Christmas little man" Ellen cooed in her new baby grandson's ear as she cuddled him close and enjoyed the sense of family and love that had been missing from her life since she lost her husband all those years ago.

...

After presents and dessert the family gathered together once again to take their holiday photos, the ones that would adorn next year's Christmas cards. It took some effort to get everyone in together, looking at the camera and smiling.

Sammie-Jo was giggling like mad as she watched Danny and Rose pull funny faces just as the picture took. None of the photos turned out perfect but they captured the true essence of their family, a little wild and crazy, not at all normal but amazing and great in their own way.

After the photos were taken and coffee drunk it was time to exchange hugs and kisses and say their goodbyes. The end of Christmas day drew nigh but it was smiles and words of love that the family parted.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!"

**A/N: I know it's not the best but I hope it was enjoyed, especially by you Sansa-Rose! Happy Holidays guys!**


End file.
